


Paint Wars!

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piemur is back in the hall with a simple task to oversee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Wars!

There was paint everywhere.

No one knew who half the fire-lizards looked to.

For that matter, most couldn't tell what color the fire-lizards honestly were, under the layers and layers of paint splotches.

The only thing anyone did know for certain was that Piemur was supposed to be overseeing the painting of the apprentice dormitories, and his queen was most definitely trying to hide while cheeping piteously.

"How can your one start more chaos than my ten?" Menolly asked as all the apprentices stood mutely.

"Consider the source, Menolly. Farli looks to Piemur," Sebell said, wiping off a paint splotch.


End file.
